


secret love song

by pallasjoanna



Series: Established LadyNoir [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, schmoopy rainy fluff you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would expect a best friend of Nino’s to have more eclectic music tastes but Adrien has always been singular in his. He revels in cheesy pop songs and belts out anime openings in the shower (with perfect lyrics; she’s tried checking once), and he likes dancing to both when he’s alone or with close friends or with Marinette. The song starts off low and soft, and she playfully bats at his hair as he croons into her ear about being held in the street and being kissed on the dance floor.</p><p>--</p><p>A rainy day, all too catchy songs, and attempted waltzing around the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret love song

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [Secret Love Song by Little Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w) (which will be stuck in my head for the rest of the month now thank you very much radio) and I also wrote this schmoopy fluff to [Dance Away by the Labrats](https://soundcloud.com/22tangorecords/dance-away-the-labrats)

Marinette loves the rain, loves it for reasons even other than obvious Adrien-related ones because the chill and the patter of the rain outside seeps into her bones in a way that leaves her feeling refreshed and comforted. Less on being ‘refreshed and comforted’ when she has to worry about getting her portfolio wet in an unexpected downpour but this time, the only casualty is her soaking wet hair, the mat by the front door, and Felix’s opinion of her as a person who does not go around flicking water on grumpy cats named after grumpy cousins.

There’s an absolutely heavenly smell wafting from the kitchen by the time Marinette pads into the living room with pajamas and a towel on her head. Adrien hums to the song on the radio, swaying to the beat after he peers into the oven and that, combined with his unironic I LOVE TUBBS sweater makes for a sight that Marinette wants to keep.

“What’s for dinner?” she asks, hugging her boyfriend from behind. She tried putting her chin on his shoulder when doing this once but she needed to grow several inches more (no hope on that front) or else he’d end up knocking her face upward by accident. “I like pasta. Is it pasta?”

Adrien detaches her arms from his waist before shifting so that he can face her instead. “Lasagna.” Her smile is too big for him to properly kiss her. “Tell me the verdict on it later, ‘kay?”

She will but she has the feeling she’ll be praising it anyway. They always take turns in cooking when they can upon living together since Marinette’s forte is mostly desserts and sweets and Adrien can’t cook to save his life without a recipe with very specific instructions. He’s excellent with one though. Marinette giggles when Adrien pecks the corner of her mouth and buries his nose into her neck and it’s amazing how he can be a human furnace the rest of the time except on days that are just the slightest bit below average. (One example being that time when he wore a scarf in the middle of a very humid summer.) The chorus rises into a crescendo and then fades with the last notes of a ukulele.

And then another song starts and Marinette _knows_ this one. The both of them look towards the radio at the same time for entirely different reasons.

“Oh no,” Marinette says.

”Oh _yes_ ,” Adrien says, and pulls her towards the living room.

Objectively, Marinette thinks that it’s a nice song. It’s still a nice song even if everyone and their mothers have been singing it for the past several days now and even if it’s as hard to ignore as a persistent musical ear worm. She’s mostly just peeved at the fact that this might be the longest streak of LSS she’s gotten yet.

Adrien doesn’t have such qualms about that though because he grabs his comb from the living room table, steadies Terry the cactus’ pot when he knocks into it, and puts it to his mouth as an impromptu microphone with his other hand on Marinette’s waist. One would expect a best friend of Nino’s to have more eclectic music tastes but Adrien has always been singular in his. He revels in cheesy pop songs and belts out anime openings in the shower (with perfect lyrics; she’s tried checking once), and he likes dancing to both when he’s alone or with close friends or with Marinette. The song starts off low and soft, and she playfully bats at his hair as he croons into her ear about being held in the street and being kissed on the dance floor.

Also objectively: Adrien’s voice is good. Really good. In any other situation, she would’ve been shivering with want that feels like little electric sparks all over her skin because Adrien’s low singing voice is dangerously close to the voice he uses in the bedroom – or on the sofa – but as it is right now, her sides are starting to hurt with suppressed laughter. The singer’s voice suddenly rises in pitch and instead of matching it in a relative way, Adrien switches to falsetto instead, his voice breathy and cracking on the high notes and Marinette just loses it.

“Oh my god, you dork,” she says over the verse that neither of them know the lyrics to anyway. She reaches up to cup his face, her thumbs sweeping over his cheeks.

“ _Your_ really romantic dork,” he counters but his face flushes all the same.

On the next chorus, Marinette yanks his hand holding the comb towards her as well as she joins in. She can’t really sing but who cares because any semblance of singing vanishes when it becomes clear that they both can’t reach the high notes. They end up making their most obnoxious high-pitched impressions of the songs at each other, all the while dissolving into laughter.

Adrien starts moving them in what she might be generous enough to call a waltz, despite the fact that this song is not made for any sort of waltzing. The towel on her head gets knocked off when they veer too close to a shelf and with Marinette’s poor coordination with almost anything that’s not Ladybug-related, she almost steps on Felix while trying to slide the towel away from them with her foot while still trying to keep up with one, two, three. It ends with Adrien tripping backwards into the sofa, bringing her down with him.

The song ends, the last airy note hanging in the air and the rain briefly audible in the split second of silence.

Her head drops into the junction between his neck and shoulders. She feels like she has to catch her breath for a minute here. The spell is a bit broken by the radio announcer’s chipper voice but the chill seeps into her bones like it always does, mixed with the warmth of Adrien breathing against her skin, and yeah, she should just stay here forever. That’s definitely one of her better ideas.

In a far off place, the oven timer rings. Adrien moves to get up. Marinette stays like dead weight half on top of him.

“Dinner?” Adrien asks but he’s grinning like he knows what’s on her mind and if their weird telepathy thing isn’t yet broken, Marinette also knows what’s on his.

She pushes herself up so that she’s half sitting on her knees. “It can wait.”

The chipper radio announcer is still talking but Marinette puts that to the background. She vaguely knows they’re saying something about sweater weather, hot chocolate, and not missing the chance to cuddle with your loved one.

As if Marinette needs telling. She plans on doing just that and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I missed writing these two. This is a big leap from Odds Are where I imagine they're at least in lycee, but I wasn't planning on writing these chronologically anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Secret Love Song is basically the whole reason why this fic was written. Imagine the radio playing it like four times a day and everyone everywhere singing that song involuntarily every 30 minutes. That's how our Parasitology Lab went 2/3rds of the time. And we had a lot of chorale members in our block but who are the ones singing the high-pitched song? The ones who can't reach the high notes (like me).
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://pallasjoannas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
